A continuing trend is to increase the operating temperature of the gas turbine engine, as higher temperatures lead to greater thermodynamic efficiency. The ability of the engine to operate at ever-higher temperatures is limited by the materials used in the engine. A variety of techniques are used to achieve increased operating temperatures of the metals used, specifically, superalloys and titanium. Improved materials with inherently higher operating temperatures are developed. New processing techniques, such as directional solidification and improved heat treatments are utilized. Bleed-air cooling by air directed from the compressor to the hot sections of the engine is widely used.
Coatings are also important contributors to the increased temperature capability of modern gas turbine engines. Environmental coatings inhibit corrosive damage to the coated articles, allowing them to operate in environments, such as the high-temperature corrosive combustion gas, for which they would otherwise be unsuited. Ceramic thermal barrier coatings serve as insulation layers and are usually overlying environmental coatings that serve as bond coats, such as MCrAIYs.
Another type of coating is a layer of an optically reflective material that reflects a portion of the incident radiative heat loading away from the coated article. This type of heat-reflective and heat-rejection coating may be made of a metal or a ceramic adhered to the surface of the protected article. The drawbacks of these coatings are that they are relatively expensive to apply and may adversely affect the properties of the underlying substrate article upon which they are deposited. Additionally, it is difficult to apply the coatings to large articles due to processing equipment requirements and limitations.
There is a need for an approach to applying heat-reflective coatings that may be readily and inexpensively utilized both for newly made and repaired/refurbished articles, and which does not adversely affect the underlying substrate articles upon which the coatings are applied. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.